Diskussion:Empire at War
Klonkriege Weis jemand ob Empire at war vielleicht irgendwann in Klonkriege rauskommt? RC-1262 16:00, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Bitte antwortet mir irgenjemand... ihr könnt ja auch sagen "nein ist mir nicht bekannt" oder so, aber bitte tut nicht so als hättet ihr es einfach übersehen Gruß RC-1262 :Ich weiß es nicht, ob sowas ähnliches mal rauskommt. Angekündigt ist meines Wissens nichts, aber es ist ja noch nicht aller Tage Abend :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:10, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber ich finde, dass der Artikel ein bisschen wie Werbung ist, dar der Leser ja direkt angesprochen wird. Das ist meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr gut für unser kleines Star Wars - Lexikon. Vielleicht kann mal jemand das ganze ein wenig neutraler schreiben. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:09, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :: Find ich auch.. hab das spiel und werde mich später noch mal drum kümmern; mir fällt auch auf ,dass viel aus dem Handbuch kommt oder von der Packung und mehr oder weniger von dieser interpretiert wurde.--Meister Nick 18:34, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) EDIT (nach langer Zeit^^): Außerdem ist das nicht die Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers, der auf der Verpackung steht! :::jo meines wissens wurde da mal sowas in der art gemoddelt aber da müsst ich nochmal suchen ;)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17. Okt. 2008, 22:09:04 (Diskussion) 84.158.38.201) Ihr könntet mal ein paar Mods suchen --Skywalker38 13:35, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Auf filefront.com gibts die meisten mods sucht doch einfach ebi google, deinem freund und helferDarthJosh 00:06, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Sternzerstörer, Mon Calamari Kreuzer Beim add-on sind ja weitere Planeten hinzugekommen. Vorher gabs vier Planeten auf denen Sternzerstörer und Mon Calamari Kreuzer hergestellt werden konnten. Sind es beim add-on mehr? wenn ja welche? gruss --83.76.116.175 16:31, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hypori und Mandalore. mfg von (lords) Nick (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.8.175 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 29. Jan. 2009, 14:34:53) Waffen Können die Anzahl der Waffen von Schiffen aus EAW eigentlich als Kanon angesehen werden? Immerhin hat der ISZ da gerade mal 4 Turbolaser und 2 Ionenkanonen, was nicht der tatsächlichen Bewaffnung entspricht. Ich wäre daher dafür, die Waffenanzhal von Schiffen aus EAW zu entfernen und auf korrekte Angaben zu warten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:10, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Bei EaW exklusiven Schiffen müssen wir die Angaben allerdings beibehalten, außer irgendein Quellenbuch widerlegt das irgendwann mal wieder. Ansonsten sind natürlich Risszeichnungen, Quellenbücher und sonstige vorzuziehen. 12:25, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jagdbomber Kann man eigentlich auch den BFlügler bauen ? Wenn ja , bei welcher Tech-Stufe ? Vaders Faust 12:45, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In Empire at War gibts die nich, bei FoC schon.--Kal Kommentar? 13:50, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Rancor Weiß jemand ob/Wo man Rancors erschaffen kann? Gez.Anonymus :Im EAW gar nicht, in FOC kann das Zann-Konsortium auf Rancoren reitende Nachtschwestern erschaffen, wenn man Dathomir erobert hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kanon der Rebellenkampagne Ich wollte fragen ob zumindest Teile der Rebellenkampagne dem Kanon entsprechen. Klar ist das mit der Schlacht über Mon calamari mit dem Todesstern. Das stimmt auf keinen Fall, aber die anderen Sachen. 13:53, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Sie müsste in so weit Kanon sein, wie sie keinen anderen Quellen widerspricht, die Schlacht von Kuat ist demnach Kanon, Ackbar Befreiung von Tarkins Forschungsstation aber natürlich nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:43, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ah, ok mir gings nämlich um die Schlacht von Kuat und die Tyranny. Dann werd ich darüber wohl die beiden Artikel machen, denn ich glaub die gibts noch nicht. 17:45, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Problem: Installationscode Ich habe heute das Spiel (legal, wohlgemerkt) gekauft und wollte es gerade installieren. Dann wurde ich aufgefordert, den Code auf der Rückseite des Handbuchs einzugeben. So weit so gut – aber dann merkte ich, dass der vorhandene Code nicht in der Form geschrieben war, wie der gefragte. D.h. Das System verlangt erst 3 Zeichen, meiner hat deren 4 – und so weiter. Weiß jemand, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe oder den falschen Code habe, etc. Danke im Vorraus. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:03, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es hat sich schon gelöst: Ich hatte den Code mit dem Num-Pad eingegeben und das ist nicht akzeptiert worden... – Andro Disku 18:57, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Executor-Klasse etc. Gibts dort auch super-sternzerstörer? Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 17:58, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nur in FOC. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:01, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Guck mal hier:http://empireatwar.filefront.com/file/Super_Star_Destroyer_Improved_Mod;64107 beachte aber das Der Mod die Mods Legacy Of War's Super Star Destroyer und Super Star Destroyer Improved Mod V1 (die beiden Mods gibts auch auf Der Seite) und das offizielle Patch 1.04 benötigt. --MartinIGB 21:14, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Sorry das ich schon wieder schreibe, aber mir ist aufgefallen, das es mittlerweile schon Version 2.0 und sogar die Weiterentwicklung des Mods die noch den B-Flügler beinhaltet SSD Improved and Balanced (V3) gibt. Es ist also wohl am besten SSD Improved and Balanced (V3) zu downloaden. --MartinIGB 21:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich hab bei Youtube dieses Video gefunden, und erkannte dabei zwar die meisten Schiffe (Executor, Sovereign, Arc Hammer) aber bei dem Schiff vor dem Mon Calamari Kreuzer (bei 0:48 und 1:02 gut zu sehen) habe ich keine Ahnung was es ist. Genauso bei dem Schiff bei Sekunde 0:00 was von unten wie zwei Sternzerstörer mit Untertasse in der mitte aussieht. Bei einem anderen Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZePmt2klNks&feature=related (hat zwar den selben Namen aber anderen Inhalt) sind bei Sekunde 0:23 auch 3 Schiffe zu sehen die ich nicht kenne (sehen aus wie in die breite gewachsene Mon Calamari Kreuzer in der Form wie die Home One (nicht in der Deltaflügelform)). Kann mir jemand sagen welche Schiffe oder welche Schiffsklassen es sich handelt? Danke schon mal im vorraus--MartinIGB 16:22, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man die Beschreibung des Videos durchliest, erfährt man, dass es sich um ein Mod handelt, dementsprechend können auch Schiffe drin vorkommen, die nicht kanonisch sind. Pandora Diskussion 17:13, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Hab ich gelesen, ich will aber eben genau das wissen, ob sie kanonisch sind oder nicht. Aufgrund der Beschreibung der Ssi-ruuk-Schiffe in Der Pakt von Bakura dachte ich, das könnten vielleicht Ssi-ruuk-Schiffe sein. Ich versteh dich dann so, das die Schiffe nicht kanonisch sind. Danke.--MartinIGB 11:22, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Empire at War mit Klonkriegen zur Info: mein Freund hat mir mal ne seite gegeben,auf der es ein Download für das Spiel gibt.Bei dieser Version wurden neue schiffe+helden hinzugefügt,und es stand,dass eine version mit KUS+Alte Republik in entwicklung sei. mfg Naga Sadow 22:12, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :Wann kommt eaw für Klonkriege raus weiß das jemand? mfg (lords) Nick(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.16.30 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 28. Jan. 2009, 15:29:44) ::Das ist dann wohl ein Mod. Mir ist nichts über die Entwicklung eines neuen EAW Teiles bekannt. Immer bedenken, Mods sind keine Quellen für Bilder oder sonstetwas. Und es ist nicht nötig, die Frage auf mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig zu stellen. Pandora Diskussion 16:54, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe sie bei anderem EAW auch rei gestellt damit sie jemand sieht. mfg von (lords) Nick(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.0.165 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Jan. 2009, 12:19:35) ::::Das ist total unnötig... Pandora Diskussion 18:09, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Andere Inhaltsangabe Auf meiner Ausgabe steht eine andere Inhaltsangabe: Vom Leben Deiner Soldaten bis hin zur Zerstörung ganzer Planeten, alles liegt in Deiner Hand. Du bist der oberste Befehlshaber in der Star Wars-Galaxie! Die Galaxie ist vom Bürgerkrieg zerrissen. Du übernimmst die Führung der Rebellen, oder trittst dem Imperium als oberster Befehlshaber bei. Egal wie Du Dich entscheidest, sicher ist: Du musst dafür sorgen, dass Deine Seite den Krieg gewinnt! Befehlige einfache Soldaten bis hin zur ganzen Raumschiffflotten oder sogar den mächtigen Todesstern in Deinem Feldzug um Planeten, um das Weltall und um die ganze Galaxie. Vergiss das mühsame Ressourcensammeln - und begib dich direkt in die Schlacht. Du bestimmst Star Wars-Geschichte. Jede Entscheidung beeinflusst Deinen nächsten Kampf, und jeder Kampf formt Stück für Stück das Schicksal der Star Wars-Galaxie! Jamaryn Star 12:49, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Habe nachgeschaut, dass gleiche steht bei meinem Spiel auch. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:38, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ja bei mir auch. Offenbar haben die bei der neuen Auflage den Text geändert.Ich hab das Spiel erst vor ca. 2 Monaten gekauft. --MartinIGB 21:25, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kyle Kartan und Mara Jade???? Hallo kann mir jemand sagen wo im Spiel man die beiden bekommen kann hab das Spiel mit beiden Seiten durch und auch schon öfter ein freies Spiel gemacht oder gibt es die nur im Multiplayer??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.162.203.53 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:09, 21. Jun. 2009) :Die beiden kommen nur im Gefechtsmodus vor. In den anderen Modi nicht. Gruß – Andro Disku 23:36, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Schade : ( aber trotzdem danke (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.162.203.5 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:53, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST)) UEAW(Ultimate Empire at War) Bei moddb.com bin ich auf einen Mod mit Namen Ultimate Empire at War gestoßen. Bei diesem Mod soll es sich um eine Vereinigung aller Epochen aus Star Wars handeln. Das Team aus Amerika das diesen Mod entwickelt hat sich als Quelle Jedipedia gesucht. Inzwischen wurde auf ultimate-empire-at-war.com ein deutsches Forum gegründet. Die aktulle Version beinhaltet leider nur eine weitere Erweiterung von Empire at War. Aber die Entwickler arbeiten an der V1 Version. Auf moddb.com könnt ihr den aktuellen Mod herunterladen.501.Legion 13:02, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Problem mit Kampagne Alderaan Hallo, ich habe einen **** bug im Spiel. In der Mission, wo ich Alderaan zerstören muss kann ich dem Todesstern nicht den Befehl zum Feuern geben. Ich habe die aktuelle Version(v1.5). Kann mir da jemand helfen? Danke im voraus. MfG Dennis 19:04, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :JP:WJNI. Wir sind hier kein Spielelösungsforum Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 19:09, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Frag deine Frage auf Spieletipps.de. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Sollte das Werbung sein? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:23, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hallo tschuldigung dass ich mich erst so spät melde aber du kanst mich auf meiner Benutzer Diskussion nochmal darauf ansprechen so wie jeder der ein problem hat ich helfe wo ich man kann auch nach missionstipps fragen ich beantworte gerne. Der verbannte 17:36, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nochmals: Die Jedipedia ist kein Spieleforum. Das betrifft auch die Benutzerdiskussionen! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:40, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) Thyferra So, das ist mein erster Beitrag (sh. Kampagne->Imperium->Horchosten auf Thyferra). Bevor ich aber weitermach möchte ich gern wisse was ihr davon haltet und ob ich den Stil weiterführen soll. Ich hoffe auf eure Meldungen MfG --Mitth'raw'nuruodo 21:00, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Bis jetzt eig ganz in Ordnung. Die Sprache lernst du noch, bist ja noch neu. Auf Rechtschreibung musst du achten und ich wäre vorsichtig mit solchen Sachen wie "Die Verstärkung bestand aus 5 TIE-Maulern, da das Spielmechanik ist - also da nicht so genau aufs Spiel achten. 'Kit' Diskussion 21:12, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Verstehe, dann werd ich darauf achten, danke --Mitth'raw'nuruodo 21:20, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Sind Inhaltsangaben nicht immer im Präsens? Nur mal so nebenbei... --GALAKTOS 14:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Inhaltsangaben im Präsens sind... sonst noch jemand da? --GALAKTOS 10:40, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) Falsche Meinung vom Spiel Ich glaube, dass die erste Zeile einen falschen Eindruck erweckt. Es gibt auch anders lautende Meinungen http://www.computerbild.de/produkte/Spiele-PC-Star-Wars-Empire-at-War-877864-review.html. Wenn ein Artikel so beginnt bekommt man den Eindruck es handele sich um ein perfektes Spiel. Meiner meinung nach solle ein "Kapitel" mit Kritiken gemscht werden. Dort können positive und negative Eindrücke stehen. So wird nicht nur das Positive vermittelt. Utapam 12:14, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Map Editor Gibt es bereits eine seite über den Empire at war Map Editor? MeisterMax 15:29, 17. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bei uns nicht, das macht hier auch keinen Sinn. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:33, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) Inhaltsangabe Um das nochmal die Aufmerksamkeit drauf zu lenken: Sind Inhaltsangaben nicht IMMER im Präsens? Ich wäre gerne bereit, das zu ändern, sobald ich die Bestätigung habe... --GALAKTOS 21:29, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Normalerweise schon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:34, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Eine kleine Info zur UC: Jetzt, wo Ferien sind, werd ich die Rebellen Kampagne nochmal durchspielen - die fehlt ja bis jetzt größtenteils. Also nicht denken, da läuft nichts mehr! --GALAKTOS 16:17, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::So, ich wäre jetzt fertig. Als nächstes wäre dann FoC dran, aber da lass ich mir noch Zeit. --GALAKTOS 10:55, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Datum Woher kommt denn die Info, dass das Spiel ca. 15 VSY anfängt? Das scheint mir persönlich etwas zu früh... --GALAKTOS 09:54, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) : Das Spiel beginnt für das Imperium während einer Mission auf Thyferra und die Rebellen beginnen während eines Angriffes auf die Kuat Werften. Ich weiß nicht, ob es in diesem Wiki bereits Artikel zu diesen Ereignissen gibt. Im Spiel wird aber kein Datum genannt, also fehlt wohl der Beleg und die Information muss gelöscht werden. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:07, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET)